dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mclain Islands (transcript)
(Fade in) :Tucker (sitting in the bus across from his two friends): We get to miss a day of school, sweet! I'm guessing you're excited, Danny. No ghosts for a day. :Danny (closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head): It's just odd that this island has never been found on a map. (Sam shows Danny a map she got off the internet and an arrow pointing to Mclain Islands.) :Danny: Oh, I guess it does exist. :Sam (holding Danny's hand): Danny, don't worry, Nothing will go wrong today. Let's just enjoy this bus ride. (The whole bus is loud for an hour, Tucker plays silly little games on his PDA and Danny and Sam are talking about the island and maybe they could spend sometime together. Suddenly, the bus stops. Mr. Lancer gets out of his seat) :Mr. Lancer: We're now at Mclain Islands, kids, get off in an orderly. (Mr. Lancer is cut off by everyone running out of the bus. Danny looks out the front bus window. The island is beautiful, pom trees, smoothie bars, gift shops and even a buffet. Danny, Sam and Tucker run out of the bus. Suddenly, music turns on some speakers) :Sam (excitedly): Even music! How cool is that? (Danny listens to the tune, it sounds so familiar) :Danny: Guys, I've heard this tune. :Tucker (pulling off a flyer off a pom tree): How have you heard of it if it just came out today? See. (Danny looks at the flyer. It says: The Tune Of The Next Century! Today!) :Danny: Guys, this flyer looks sort of odd to me. (Sam crumbles up the flyer and throws it in a garbage can) :Sam: Danny, relax. This music is realxing me. (Tucker nods in agreement with Sam) :Tucker: Now let's get some smoothie's. (Sam and Tucker walk off and Danny picks the flyer out of the garbage and puts it in his pocket. Danny soon catches up with his friends when they're at the nearest smoothie bar. Sam's head, Tucker's head and the smoothie bar tender's heads are bobbing to the music. Danny notices everyone from his class is doing that) :Danny (to Sam and Tucker): You can't honestly like this music. It's so repeative. (Suddenly, everyone's eyes go red and they go to a sign that says "Welcome Fans." Danny turns ghost and hides behind a garbage can to watch what is going on. He then sees Ember) :Ember: Hello, everyone! How's it going? :Everyone (in a zombie-like-tone): Good. (Ember smiles at her hypnotized crowed.) :Ember: Awesome! Now I am your commander. First command, get Danny Phantom! (Everyone looks at Danny behind the garbage can and growls and they all start to walk closer. Danny flies above everyone near Ember) :Danny: What do you want this time, Ember? (Ember doesn't say anything and pulls some cords on her guitar) :Ember: To get you out of the way and make the world mine! Now, destory him! (Ember turns the knob on her guritar and suddenly, everyone has a green glow and flies towards Danny and attacks) :Danny (turning intangible and flying out of the crowd): How did you do that? It's like you gave them ghost powers. :Ember: Bingo! I gave them tempory ghost powers, I hope you have fun. Chow, baby! (Ember disappears in his flaming blue hair. Suddenly, Sam and Tucker grab onto Danny's arm) :Danny (trying to shake them off): Sam, Tucker, it's me, Danny! Your best friend! :Sam and Tucker: We have no friends. (Danny finally free's himself and turns invisible) :Danny: I have to get home. And get some help! (Danny flies back to his house and into the Ghost Zone. He sees all the doors, Skulker's Island and then he sees Dani, destorying a rock) :Danny: Dani? :Dani (excitedly): Danny! Why are you here? :Danny: I need your help. (Dani raises her eye brows but then lowers them) :Dani (sadly): I can't, Danny. I'm trying to fix the Ghost Zone after what happened yesterday. (Danny looks at Dani in confusion, she can tell) :Dani: It was a normal afternoon in the Ghost Zone and I was praticing my ghost skills. Suddenly, a big, purple wave came across the Ghost Zone and destroyed everything. It sounded like music, too. :Danny (to Dani): It was Ember. She created an island and now my whole class is hypnotized. Please, help. We're family. (Dani rubs her chin and Danny puts out his hand. The two shake on it and escape from the Ghost Zone back to Mclain Islands while beinging invisible. They see Ember's firely hair looks like a massive fire attack as Ember singings "Remember", up high in the air. The two then reveal themselves) :Ember: Oh, fresh bait. Everyone! Now destory Dani and Danny Phantom. (Danny's whole class flies at them, and Dani shoots a plasma ray at Tucker and knocks him down hard into the ground. Danny does the same, but only on Mr. Lancer) :Danny (shouting''): Get away! Get away! (The whole class jumps on the two. Ember laughs and suddenly, the class is coming out of the trance) :Ember: Shoot! (Ember sings the first line of her song "Remember" and everyone is hypnotized again. Dani and Danny fall to the ground under everyone and Dani then drags Danny out using her intangiblity power) :Dani (demanding): Let them go! Or else. (Ember flies over to Dani and Danny) :Ember: Why would I do that. Get them! (Ember points to Dani and Danny. Danny then smiles and shoots his freeze ray at Ember's guitar and Dani shoots a plasma ray, breaking it. :'Ember': My baby! :'Dani''' (holding her hands): Aw, does someone want their mommy? :Danny (telling Dani): Dani, be serious. (Dani smiles then the two shoot a plasma ray at Ember and she hits a smoothie bar and then, flies up into the air) :Ember: You know I'm still powerful! (She makes a twister around Dani and Danny and they're unable to break free. Danny then thinks of something) :Danny'': Dani, I need your ghostly wail mixed with mine. (Dani looks confused at Danny) :'''Dani: My what? What's a ghostly wail? :Danny: An extremely, high pitched wail. You can do it. Hold my hand. (Dani trusts Danny and grabs his hand. The two open their mouths and scream a ghostly wail. Ember grabs onto a pom tree as if the wail was a strong, powerful rain storm. Dani then let's go and so does Danny because everyone is unhypnotized) :Ember: Wait, no! I was going to rule. (Dani tosses Danny the Fenton thermos and Danny sucks up Ember into his families thermos. Dani then destories the speakers so Ember's mind control will never happen again) :Danny (looking at his cousin): Thanks, Dani. I wouldn't of be able to do this without you. (Dani smiles and the two hug) :Dani: You're welcome. I'm going back to the Ghost Zone. See yeah! (Danny watches Dani fly off and Danny turns human and lands towards Sam and Tucker) :Sam (confused): What happened? :Danny: Everyone was controlled. Dani helped me." :Tucker' (pointing to the bus as everyone gets on it): Tell us more on the way home. :Danny (grabbing Sam's hand): I'd love too Danny says. Glad to see you're yourself again, Sam. (Sam kisses Danny on the cheek and Tucker feels like he's going to barf and the three friends get on the bus) (Fade out) Category:Transcripts